Ice Cream and Triple Flips
by KawaiiNeeChan
Summary: Does what it says on the tin basically... Well... Not really it has very little to do with the either. Hopefully you enjoy it. Includes fan girls and implies sasuxnaru. XD For Sammie woop woop!


Wow my first fan fiction.

Please be kind and enjoy. XP

Sadly I do not own any of the naruto characters, but if I did the world would be a very different place. XD

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked down Konaha high street. His sandals kicked up the dust as the hot sun sent shimmering waves towards the ground. Sasuke's skin glistened with perspiration from his previous training. His raven hair stuck up in its gel like state and his stormy grey eyes stared unfocused on the scenery in front of him, while his arms swung calmly at his si--

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Sasuke paused momentarily and half turned. Deciding against it he turned back and continued his journ--

"SASUKE-KUN! WE KNOW YOU CAN HEAR US!"

Sasuke landed his foot and sighed heavily, he turned his head so that he was looking over his shoulder towards the twenty-odd fan girls a few inches behind him.

The girls took in the enchanting sight before them, to them Sasuke looked like an angel and the only thing missing were his wings. His hair fell playfully around his face as if yearning to be pushed back.

The all observing Sasuke noticed the girls dazed look and drooling mouths, rolling his eyes he coughed and said,

…

"hn?" (Well what else did u expect him to say, a sentence? eh heh! XD)

The girls snapped out of their dream like state and started with new energy.

"Sasuke-kun you have to pick one of us, the waiting is too much" a brave girl piped up at the back.

Sasuke cocked his head, "then don't wait, its fine by me."

The girls all took a step back in shock; this was not how the plan was meant to go.

Sighing Sasuke said, "now that we have that sorted, I'll take m--"

"Sasuke-kun, lets make a deal!" said the all so cunning Sakura. Lifting an eyebrow Sasuke waited for the rest.

The girls mentally cheered Sakura for her brains. "If you tell us you'll be with someone, we'll leave you alone."

Sasuke paused to think over the proposal. "Does it have to be someone from here?"

The girls leaned forward slightly and shook their heads in the no direction.

Sasuke smirked, "Fine." for the third time he tried to leave.

The girls gasped, "NO, WAIT! You've picked someone? There is someone you actually like?"

Sasuke swung around to face them again, he gritted his teeth and spoke, "Hai, now can I leave or do you want to annoy me to an early grave?"

There was a moment's silence, a brunette girl spoke up, "Who is it?"

With this said Sasuke smirked evilly, which he can pull off really well by the way and leaned forward beckoning the girls to the same. The girls followed his instruction instantly, with that done Sasuke parted his lips and whispered "Not tell—ing."

The girls fell forward comically, gathering themselves there were shouts of "That's not fair," or "Tell us Sasuke!"

Sasuke hn--ed, "Why should I tell you? I owe you no answer."

Sakura was quick to respond, "Because if you tell us, we might be able to help you win her heart!"

Sasuke again had to consider things, he didn't want thier help, however if he didn't tell them they would forever be bothering him. Those were his options.

Tell and be left alone.

Don't tell and suffer forever.

It wasn't really a hard choice to make but he wanted the girls to suffer.

The girls waited patiently, if Sasuke was considering it, they had a good chance of finding out. It was slightly sad that they couldn't have Sasuke for themselves, but the fact that Sasuke had someone in mind was much more exciting. Besides, there was a very slim chance that the girl didn't like him back. A very slim chance, but it was worthy enough to put their hopes on.

Around them, the world carried on as normal. The villagers were used to the sight of twentyish girls surrounding the Uchiha. If truth be told most of the matured women wished that the Uchiha was slightly older so that they could have a chance too, but that was wishful thinking confined in their own gutter minds.

A gentleman strolled by, his eyes glazed over at the sight of the youths, his memory flashing back to his own youth, he himself had been quite the looker in his day and many girls wished for his heart, but no, only one girl caught his attention and the day they married was the best day of his li-

(Naruto: Kimmi get back to the story!!!! Kimmi: right, right sorry XD)

Sasuke emerged from his thoughts and looked back at the girls, "alright, I'll tell, however on two conditions. One: after this you leave me alone, for once I want to have a descent night sleep. And two: I tell you a clue and I will mention no name what so ever, deal?"

The girls looked each other over, and chimed together "DEAL!"

"Fine"

…

The girls waited for Sasuke to continue, but it was obvious he would, they would have to prompt him.

"Eye colour?"

"Blue"

"Hair?"

"Blond"

"Um…personality?"

At this Sasuke smirked (did he ever stop?) and stated, "Obnoxious."

Sasuke watched the girls with an amused expression, as they tried to figure out who this blonde haired, blue eyed, obnoxious girl was.

After a while the girls slowly turned to look at one girl in particular, Ino.

"What are you looking at me for, I'm not obnoxious." She huffed at the insult, and slowly realised what this could mean. She turned towards Sasuke hopefully.

Sasuke shook his head, "I said earlier that this person wasn't in this group."

Ino made an O with her mouth, looked towards the ground and shuffled her feet.

"But…but…there's no other girl who has all three characteristics!" moaned the girls

At this Sasuke gave the girls his biggest smirk yet. "Exactly."

Their eyes widened in surprise "What?"

Sasuke rocked back on his heels, and clasped his hands behind his back, cocking his head he said, "When did I ever say that the person I liked was a girl?"

This stunned the girls into silence.

…

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Naruto approached the girls from behind at full pelt. Increasing his speed he jumped into the air and did a triple flip over the girls, landing squarely in front of Sasuke. (Had to do that for Sammie, YAY! xD)

"What dobe?"

"Sasuke, I was waiting there for five min-- wait. Don't call me that teme! What was taking you so long?"

"Fan girls" Sasuke waved his hand in the general direction of the girls.

"Oh!" Naruto turned and saw the girls. They seemed kind of off, as if there brains were running at full speed. He spotted Sakura.

"SA-KURA-CHAN! Do you wanna get ice-cream with me and Sasuke. He said…he said I could have as much as I wanted, ne-ne, so you wanna come?"

Naruto's eyes sparkled at the image of gorging himself with ice-cream. He could have chocolate and mint and raspberry swirl and strawberry cheesecake and cookie dough!

Sakura had yet to answer Naruto. Her mind was filled in trying to work out what Sasuke meant. If Sasuke never said that the person was a girl that would imply that he was… but that was impossible … was it? She considered the facts… if this involved someone Sasuke likes, then that would mean he would show interest in that person… though Sasuke isn't much of the 'I'm going to tell you what I feel' type of guy. He was most likely to do little things that people wouldn't consider romantic, like listening or buying them small things like… ice cream?

At this thought her gaze wandered to Naruto, who had long forgotten that Sakura hadn't answered him. Her eyes flickered to his blond hair, then to his blue eyes and finally rested on his obnoxious mouth.

There was an audible click as the Sakura and the other girls came to their conclusion. Their hands flew to their mouths. NO!

"Come Naruto, let's go before the ice cream melts," Sasuke turned to leave for the final time that day. In his mind a mini version of himself jigged around his brain in celebration. He had seen the girls come to their conclusion, and would forever remember that single moment.

Naruto was still day dreaming about ice cream and only caught the end of Sasuke's sentence. He looked up to see Sasuke's back heading towards the ice cream parlour. "Hey! Sasuke-teme, wait up." Catching Sasuke up he slowed his pace to a walk, he slipped his hands comfortable behind his head and started jabbering to Sasuke.

Sasuke listens, like he always would…well…sort of, but what could he do, sometimes the things that came out of Naruto's mouth were rubbish. Sasuke risked a glance over his shoulder to see his fan girls still frozen in their positions; he gave them one last smirk and drew his attention back to Naruto.

Sakura slipped out of her superior and smiled, which then turned into a laugh. She slipped her brand new camera out of her pocket and followed her two team mates at a slow pace.

"Sakura, why were you laughing, what are you going to do. We lost Sasuke to that idiot!" whined Ino.

"True, but this is far from over, as the saying goes: 'If you can't have him, take lots of pictures of him with his boyfriend.'" With that said, Sakura pranced off happily with an evil aura following her very wake.

…

"Who ever said that?"

* * *

THE END!! XD


End file.
